A Thanksgiving Caper
by Wingless Caveman
Summary: Duo Maxwell gets invited to spend Thanksgiving at Quatre's house or at the circus with Trowa. Unfortunately, Duo cannot pick who he likes more, so he turns to a friend for help. Implied 2x4, 2x3, 1x5, 1x3 and 1x2.
1. A Plea For Help

Author's Note: I do not own Gundam Wing. Also, this is my first story in a while, so please read and give me comments. I don't bite, I promise. If any of you hate the title, it wasn't my most creative.

A THANKSGIVING CAPER

Yellow rays of sunlight thrust against the window, the dirty glass muting the sun's intensity to a soft flicker of pale lemon light. The window's white blind was up, allowing the light to crawl across the floor and shimmy down the back of a wooden, brown chair. Opposite the chair was another wooden chair of the same make occupied by a short girl with tree trunk brown hair tinged with flecks of pale, wine red. Her oval face stretched tightly across its small frame, not an ounce of fat visible across its flat contours. Two jet black eyes scanned her dorm room briefly, taking in the large piles of books and homework scattered across her desk and the window ledge behind her. She stood up and began walking, all five feet one inch of her needle thin body swaying in time to her hips' casual side to side hula. It was an odd trademark of hers to walk like her hips were dancing an unstructured hula, her hands jutting back and forth like soldiers displeased with the crudeness of her hips' hula.

Another one of her weird habits was to stare nervously at all clocks around her, hoping that the clock's faces would display the same time. It was this behavior that she was now engaged in, her eyes flitting across the squat, black clock on her desk. It blinked twelve midnight on and off, reminding her that there had been a power outage the night before. Ignoring her clock, she looked at her roommate's gray time piece, frowning as it too flashed twelve midnight. Utterly displeased with the clocks' uninformative consensus, she pulled on a soft, brown sweater, zipping it shut against what she knew would be the extremely cold winter weather outside.

She was about to slip on the pair of brown champion flats she always wore to class when her phone buzzed, sharply and with annoying insistence. Since almost no one called her in the morning, she did a double take and ran to catch the phone before it fell off her desk. She flicked open the old, gray cell phone, quickly turning up the volume to hear the faint voice crawling forth.

"Duo?" Instead of saying hello, she always asked her speaker to identify themselves, only afterward gracing them with a customary greeting.

"Who else do you think would call you at this hour? What's up, kiddo?"

"Hi, Duo! I haven't heard from you in a long time!"

"Do you always evade people's questions, Ray?"

"Oh, well, I thought it would be better if I said hello before I answered your question." Ray fidgeted slightly, embarrassed at what she deemed Duo's unnecessary display of stubborn intent.

Duo heard the embarrassment emanating from Ray's voice and laughed, his high tenor voice rising and falling with each chuckle. "I was only joking! Sheesh, you can't even take a joke these days?!"

"I was never very good at understanding jokes, or responding to them for that matter." Ray laughed, too used to people teasing her for misunderstanding their jokes to be offended by Duo's remark.

Duo's question completely forgotten, Ray continued the conversation, walking back and forth across her room's brown carpet. "So, Duo, why are you calling? You do realize that at some point very soon, I have to start my Thursday schedule, which always begins with my Middle Eastern History class at eleven in the morning."

Ray heard a long pause cross the line, followed by a nervous intake of air. "Well, you see…" Ray frowned, sensing Duo's inability to phrase his words correctly. Another pause followed his speech, this one longer than the first. "You know how it is almost Thanksgiving?"

Ray shook her head no, responding in the negative to Duo as well. "Ha, I knew I could count on your old, forgetful self to make life more interesting!"

Ray chuckled once more, a smile flitting across her face. "Well, I didn't know! You can't blame me for not being interested in this particular holiday."

"Yeah, well, it is about Thanksgiving. You see, both Quatre and Trowa asked me to spend Thanksgiving with them at their respective homes."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, you see, with Quatre 'I'm so prim and proper' Winner, I know I'll have to be on my best behavior, or at least keep the pranks down to a minimum so I don't wear him out, or break his sensitive heart if he notices something wrong. As to Trowa, well, I've never been that close to him."

"Wait, Duo, why are you telling me all this? You never open up to people, even when you've known them for the two years you've known me."

"Well, I want you to come with me and make sure nothing happens. And I know you won't come with me unless I tell you every reason why I want you to help me. You never do anything for people that don't tell you every reason behind their desire. And you know me, I never lie."

"True Duo, true. But more to the point, why do I have to come? You know I always spend Thanksgiving with my family and one or two of my parents' odd, homophobic friends. It is a tradition that my mother values above all else. And if there is anything you've learned from how stubborn I can be, well, you've seen nothing until you've met my mother. If it involves her children, she'll fight to the ends of the earth to make sure it happens. And this is only the second year since I went to college that I haven't been home since early September. My mother won't be happy if I go away. She'll let me leave, of course, but I can always tell when she's sad over the phone."

"What the hell, Ray? Since when did you start turning bleeding hearts away?"

Ray squirmed internally, caught in a dilemma. "Damn you and your manipulating ways! Are all you Gundam pilots this calculating?"

"Ray, it only took me five minutes to get you to partially agree with me. That wasn't the least bit calculating."

"Shut up! I was making a point!" Blushing, Ray pulled at her hair, twirling it around one finger on her left hand. Ray's right hand continued to grasp the phone, her fingers occasionally shifting along the phone's scratched surface.

"So, Ray, what do you say? Are you going to help me, or are you going to leave me hanging, cold and alone with two guys, on Thanksgiving?"

"Duo, you won't be alone with Quatre and Trowa there. You were a Gundam pilot, for Christ's sake! A simple problem like this should not be that hard!"

Ray heard Duo swallow uncomfortably, causing her to instantly regret what she said. An uncomfortable pause ensued which Ray was unwilling to break because she was afraid she had hurt Duo's feelings. Her thoughts were confirmed when Duo finally began talking, his voice distant and broken.

"Ray, I'm not so good at this emotional stuff."

"Duo, you don't have to tell me this if it bothers you."

"There wasn't a lot of time for that during the war."

Ray nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

"But now there is plenty of time for everything I missed as a soldier. However, I missed learning the finer points as a child. And I am afraid something will go down that I won't be able to comprehend."

"So," quipped Ray, attempting to crack a joke when she was able to speak, "a great hero of history is asking me to teach him about emotions?"

Duo's ensuing laughter ensured Ray that her joke had succeeded, bringing a smile to her face as well. "Well, what can I say? I'm just your average, every day guy. I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie."

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Ray picked up the gray and black Swiss army computer bag that served as her backpack, pulling one strap over her left shoulder. It was almost time to leave for class. "You want me to come to Quatre or Trowa's house with you because you think something emotional will happen between you guys?"

"Yes. Not only that, but you are a master of emotions."

"Shut up! My thoughts aren't that easy to read, are they?"

"Only about ninety percent of the time. But that isn't the point. Will you help me or not?"

"Only if you can convince Trowa and Quatre to come to my house for Thanksgiving."

A sharp gasp issued forth from the phone, forcing Ray to hold her phone away from her ear. "Why on Earth would I do that?! Are you out of your mind?!" Duo spluttered. "Part of your family is homophobic! This would never work!"

"Well, the offer stands. I need to be home with my mother. In fact, I want to help you guys as well, and my mother is always telling me that I can bring my college friends home."

"Did you tell her that you have quite a few friends who are guys?"

"Not really. She could tell from your names. She's a teacher, Duo, not an idiot."

"Oh great! It'll be hard to hide anything from her!" Ray could tell that Duo was growing more exasperated with each sentence.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. My sister and I will make sure that nothing happens." Ray shifted the phone to her left hand, pulling her backpack up on her right shoulder. Slipping on her brown champion flats, Ray grabbed her keys, fumbling around in her sweater's pockets for her one card and her phone. Finding them in her left pocket, Ray closed the door, locking it against the college's escalating crime rate.

"Are you sure? I want you to help me, not add to my problems."

"Duo, let me reiterate. You are a Gundam pilot. You'll be fine."

"That is what everyone tells me miss 'I lack common sense' Macelvernock!"

"Calm down. Just get Trowa and Quatre to come to my house. I'm sure my mother will agree to having them over, especially if I tell her that Quatre is coming over. Mother finds Quatre rather charming."

"I'm sure." Duo drawled dryly, obviously displeased. "But if that is all you can do, that is all you can do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was hoping no one else had to get involved."

"Yeah right, Duo. This is me you are talking to. My family makes sure they know everything that is going on in their relatives' lives. Or at least my mother does."

Ray finally heard the sigh she was listening for and grinned, triumphant in her victory. "Well, does that mean you'll talk it over with them?"

"I guess. I'll call you back afterward, okay?"

"Sure thing. Right now I have to go to class. See you." Ray snapped her phone shut and began walking toward the library.


	2. What Have I Done?

Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing. This is probably the last chapter you'll get before I go back to school, so review in the meantime.

The library's antique features rose in a friendly embrace above Ray's head, two towers with gray points pushing through a low layer of clouds. A nearby clock tower rang, signaling the approach of a new hour. Ray groaned, realizing that her conversation with Duo had made her late for class. Hurrying on, Ray pulled open one of the library's heavy brown doors, running across the tan carpet lining the entryway. Ray barely acknowledged the lounge comprising the library's first floor, briefly glancing at the few green tables and chairs that were occupied by some mid-morning coffee drinkers. Her feet carried her past Rao's Coffee Shop and up two small flights of gray stairs across from the hallway leading to the library's circulation desk. Heart pounding anxiously, Ray turned into a room full of brown bookshelves stacked with magazines and books full of research. A few girls studying at two of the four tables on either side of the room looked up wearily from their homework, glancing at Ray before resignedly returning to their homework. They were obviously displeased that Ray wasn't providing them with an opportunity to leave their homework. Ray continued walking, the red carpet muffling her footsteps. Several glass windows adorned with a seal from Wesleyan College and College of the Holy Cross as well as other schools came into view on either side of the library. Uninterested, Ray turned into a small alcove, brushing past four blue armchairs and a brown couch. Narrow, white marble hallways lead out of the alcove, one of which Ray entered. Two flights of spiral staircases took Ray to the sixth floor, where her classroom was located. Ray ran down another hallway, this one made of plastic, off white tiles, turning down a small aisle between two bookshelves. Leaving the room full of gray, metal bookshelves and desks behind, Ray pulled open a door leading to a small classroom.

A long, white, plastic table greeted Ray's eyes. Several chairs with green cushions stuffed with foam padding surrounded the table. Two blackboards, one in the front of the classroom and another behind Ray, took up most of the wall space. A single skylight allowed several brief shards of light to hit the center of the table. An old PC huddled against a brown podium in the upper left corner of the class, mostly ignored during class. Ray crossed the room's stained, brown carpet, taking a seat next to her friend Beth near the head of the square table.

Beth smiled at Ray, her brown eyes flitting upward at her friend's arrival. Apart from Beth's short, chunky brown hair, which always leaned limply against Beth's shoulders, nothing stood out amid the pallor of Beth's white features. Beth shivered in her wheelchair, her anorexic form huddled into her black, winter jacket. Guessing that today wasn't one of Beth's better days, Ray placed her left hand apologetically on Beth's right shoulder before she opened her backpack. Once Ray had her black notebook and a thick, gray pen on her desk she began talking to Beth, staring intently at Beth's rimless glasses.

"So, how late do you think the teacher will be today?" Ray quipped, glancing at the clock across from her. Its shiny, white face red eleven o' five, hinting that class should have started five minutes ago.

"I have no blipping idea!" Beth said, once again drawing her winter jacket around her skinny arms. "All I know is that I'm sick and I probably have a blipping fever again and I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that! Is everything all right?" Questioned another one of Ray's classmates, a small, Chinese girl with black hair and fairly tan skin. The Chinese girl pulled the sleeves of her black sweater up to her elbows, crossing her legs underneath the table. Ray noticed that the girl's blue, denim jeans wrinkled at the knees as if they were frowning.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just can't believe that I am sick again!" Groaned Beth, involuntarily shivering further down into her wheelchair. Beth pulled herself up, leaning heavily against her wheelchair.

"Do you think you'll make it to class this afternoon?"

"It depends how well I feel." Beth stopped talking, staring at her hands. The Chinese girl also ceased conversing, turning to face another girl on her right.

Ray took the opportunity to glance toward the door. Once Ray was sure the teacher wasn't coming, she began speaking again.

"Beth! You will never guess who called me this morning before class!"

"Who?!" Beth said, somewhat tiredly.

"Duo."

"No way!" Beth shot up, her eyes suddenly displaying interest in Beth's conversation. "What did he have to say?"

"Not much." Ray always downplayed any juicy gossip she had, hoping to increase her friends' reaction to her news. "Except that he asked me to spend Thanksgiving with him so he wouldn't have to be alone with Trowa and Quatre."

Beth gasped, startling a few of her classmates. A sheepish smile crossed Beth's face as she leaned over toward Ray, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Why do you think he did that?"

"My hunch is that both Trowa and Quatre have a crush on him and one of them will make a move over the holidays."

"No way!"

"Way! I couldn't believe he called me and told me that, of all people! I suck at deciphering people's emotions. The only thing I have going for me is that I can't hide my emotions to save my life! Why does Duo think someone like that will help him?"

"Could be that if you can't hide your emotions and you've just talked to Trowa or Quatre, he'll be able to tell what went on? Duo could use that to his advantage to read into Trowa and Quatre's thoughts."

"You think?"

"Maybe. So, did you say yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"Yes to spending Thanksgiving with Trowa or Quatre?"

"I said yes to neither. You know what I did?" Ray groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I invited Duo, Quatre, and Trowa to my parents' place for the holidays. And we already have four families coming, two who are spending at least one night with us. This is horrible! I told Duo that mother would love to have them over, which is probably true, but I forgot how homophobic some of my family is. And I'm not even sure how many family members are coming!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, some of my Iranian family got visas recently through a lottery and they might spend the holidays with us. I know for a fact that those people are one hundred percent homophobic and mostly incapable of holding a conversation in English."

Beth laughed, her voice rising and falling in a broken alto. "You are so dead!"

"Shut up." Ray punched her friend's shoulder playfully. "I'll figure a way around it. I just need to let mom know that Quatre is coming over. She won't mind. Mother loves Quatre and has been asking me to invite him over again for years."

"Well, what if you ask Wufei and Heero to spend the holidays? Maybe they can help you?"

"_Hey, Ray, can you put on a CD of Christmas music? It is almost time to put up the Christmas tree!" Ray's dad shouted from the basement. He emerged several seconds later carrying two brown boxes full of Christmas ornaments._

_Ray smiled, finally happy to be home after a long semester of schooling. Although it had been a hard semester, Ray had persevered and received several good grades. To top it off, Ray's mother had let her invite Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo and Wufei over for the holidays. Ray's mother felt sorry that most of them had lost their families prior to the war. As for Quatre, Ray's mother thought Quatre was the epitome of politeness – always a good thing to be around Ray's mother._

_Ray entered the family room from the kitchen, pausing in front of Wufei to survey the festivities. The room's two tan, leather couches were pushed back against two of the three walls in the family room, their arms hugging each other in preparation for the plastic Christmas tree's arrival. Ray's mother, a short, Middle Eastern woman of average weight, was kneeling on a corner of the room's hardwood floor behind the fireplace arranging a red and a green blanket. Although the brown and white marble fireplace was closed, a persistent buzzing crawled forth from the chimney, reminding Ray that her house still had a bee problem. Wufei Chang sat cross legged on a dark red, blue and tan Persian carpet, a few hand woven flowers peeking out from under his legs. Three piles of newspapers spread out in front of Wufei were the sole source of his attention. As for Quatre, he was watching television on Ray's father's fifty two inch television screen. The television took up most of the front of the family room and was encased in a large, brown mahogany television stand. The three windows in the room were closed against the sun, their gold and white drapes pulled shut. A brown and cream coffee table with dark brown legs also sat in the middle of the room._

"_Sure thing Dad. Just let me clean up these papers." Ray turned to face Wufei. "Are you done with those papers?" Receiving no answer, Ray took a seat on one of the couches. "Hey Quatre! Where is Trowa?"_

_Quatre shifted in his seat. "Trowa went for a walk."_

"_Where is Heero?"_

"_Upstairs working on his laptop, as always." Quatre chuckled. "I've tried getting him to come down for the past two hours but he won't budge!"_

_Ray's mother looked up from her work, frowning. "I know what you mean. Heero is so antisocial! It can't be healthy for him. I mean, my two daughters and my husband are the only people here who haven't survived a war or a revolution! I learned to interact with humans once the revolution was done. You'd think he'd have learned to interact with humans by now."_

"_Heero's not normal."_

"_You'd think he still considers us in the middle of a war!"_

"_Sometimes, I think he doesn't understand the meaning of peace."_

"_I heard that!" Shouted Heero. Ray laughed, amused at the insulted look stealing across her mother's face. _

"_I swear!" Ray's mother spoke in a breathy gust of anger, "That boy is going to die alone and cold in his bed! And there won't be a soul at his funeral!"_

"_I heard that too!" Heero commented in a dry monotone. Ray's mother rolled her eyes, resuming her work on the blankets._

_Ray and Quatre laughed, smiling at the conspiratorial look Ray's dad flashed Quatre. It seemed like Ray's dad was about to play a joke on Heero._

"_Dad. I don't think that is a good idea." Ray motioned, panicking slightly. Had Ray's dad forgotten that Heero was the most powerful of the five Gundam pilots?_

"_Heero, come down. I need you to help me decode this security block on my computer. I can't access my work files." Ray's Dad grinned momentarily before pulling a monotone expression across his face, hiding his laughter. Quatre's eyes sparkled merrily._

_Heero came down a set of stairs behind the television, which lead into the family room. Ray's mother looked up from her work._

"_Hold on one second. I'll get my computer. I left it in the study." Ray's Dad left momentarily, Heero's eyes never leaving Ray's Dad's back. When Ray's Dad returned, he thrust two rolls of Christmas lights into Heero's hands. Startled, Heero caught the lights._

"_Decode these lights for me by placing them on the roof and I'll be indebted to you." Ray's Dad laughed, exposing his joke. Heero's face – if his face could look any more monotone – looked more expressionless than a blank piece of paper. Ray's mom couldn't tell if Heero wanted to kill her husband or if he was just hiding his emotions, so she walked over to her husband's side._

"_Lay one finger on him and I'll have Wufei kick you out of my house faster than my husband's pumpkin pies disappear every year! Plus, I'll bet Duo's already got your computer hostage."_

_Duo whooped at the top of his lungs, indicating that he was in Heero's room._

"_Where were you all this time?!" Ray shouted. "You've been unusually quiet." _

"_Well, you know how these things go. I was just taking a walk with Trowa when I got bored of his silence and came back to the house. Then when I came back I noticed Heero had finally left his computer and decided to play keep away. You know, standard fair."_

_A low growl of displeasure left Heero's throat. Ray's mother looked mildly displeased with her husband's joke, afraid that he had pushed Heero too far._

"_Well, if you want your laptop back you better do what Dr. Macelvernock says. Or I just might take your laptop for safe keeping."_

_Heero grumbled, cursing softly in Japanese as he left the house. A few seconds later, the family room's occupants heard the tell tale noise of a ladder being scraped across the driveway._

"_Oh, and onna!" Wufei looked up from his paper, finally ready to speak. "Don't assume I'll kick Yuy out for you whenever you please. Heero comes and goes as he desires. There is no way I can stop him."_

"_Oh, so mister antisocial finally decided to speak?" Ray's mother quipped teasingly._

"_Who are you calling antisocial?" Wufei stood up suddenly in mild annoyance. "I just had nothing to say."_

"_Oh, well are you going to say nothing during your whole visit? I haven't heard two words out of you that weren't related to justice or weak women."_

"_That is not true. Just now I said that I wouldn't kick Yuy out. That has nothing to do with justice or weak women."_

"_But I know you think I am a weak woman, which is why you said what you said."_

"_Don't assume to understand the reasons behind my words. This is why you are so weak."_

"_If you aren't going to make sense then I am not talking to you anymore."_

"_Hey, guys!" Ray shouted in an attempt to stop what she thought could become a fight, "Lets help my Dad set up the Christmas tree!"_

"Them? Help me?! You know what happened the last time they came over during Christmas? My mother took me aside in another room and ranted at me in Persian about how they both don't mesh with company. In fact, mother really hates Wufei."

"Well, it was just a suggestion."

"I thank you for your suggestion. However, I will only invite them if I am desperate and need someone to break the tension."

"Well, good luck with that." Beth paused briefly. "So, did Duo say he would come over?"

"No. But I did get him to agree to do it if Quatre and Trowa would. "

"Good god woman! What if neither of them likes the idea of spending a couple of nights under the same roof? I mean, they are both going after the same person."

"I never said they were going after the same person, Beth. It is just a possibility."

"True, but, what if they both end up together and then Quatre and Trowa start dating instead of either of them dating Duo? I mean, Quatre and Trowa would make such a cute couple! I wonder why they are both going after Duo? Maybe its cause he's loud and he has that braid."

I groaned again, hoping that Beth wasn't being her usual self and ignoring my point. "Beth, for the last time, Duo's braid has nothing to do with it. In fact, every time you or I have tried to open his braid he's lashed out at us and gotten really protective. Seriously, you'd think Duo's braid is his baby."

"But Duo's braid is so pretty. I really wonder why he hasn't gotten pissed off at Helen for trying to play with it at role playing meetings every week."

"I don't know. Point is, I'm fucked."

"I know. And I don't know why you are coming to me for help. I have absolutely no idea how to help you."

"Beth! You are supposed to be my friend! Then what was that comment about inviting Heero and Wufei over earlier?"

"I thought maybe if you could get them there then maybe you'd see them hook up. Or something. Those five have the potential for some great relationships. Helen has been shipping them for ages. At times she's shipped all of them together."

Ray sighed inwardly. It was no surprise that Beth was being spacey. After all, Duo had all the characteristics of her favorite characters, minus the red hair, of course.

"Speaking of relationships, maybe I should invite my girlfriend over! That would be great!"

"Now what part of inviting your girlfriend over is good?"

"I just feel like it. If you think inviting Wufei and Heero over because they might be cute together in a relationship is good, then why don't I invite someone over who is already in a relationship with me?"

Beth spluttered, unable to speak. When Beth finally regained control of her voice, she had very little to say. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Trust me. It'll be a piece of cake. If the Gundam pilots get to have a relationship while my homophobic family is over, then I get to have one too."

"I hope you have a good Thanksgiving." Beth croaked, her voice shaky with confusion.

At that moment the teacher came in and the room fell silent. Ray stared at the clock, a smile gracing her lips. The teacher was a full twenty minutes late. After a few introductory words pertaining to the morning's lecture, the teacher opened her book and began teaching. Ray leaned her head on her fist and zoned out.


	3. One Bad Decision and a Quandary

**Author's Note:** I am on Christmas break, which lasts until January 29th, so you guys will get a lot of updates in between the last of my college applications. At a loss for a title, I create this title off the first two lines of "The Twelve days of Christmas" song. For those of you who don't know the line, it goes: "Two turtledoves and a partridge in a pear tree."

This chapter took from about eleven thirty in the morning until 7:30 at night to complete, so reviews are totally appreciated. I promise I will get to the house soon enough. These single scene moments are just too tempting to write, so expect my chapters to get longer if I find something to write about.

As per standard fair, I don't own Gundam Wing. It ain't mine.

Enjoy the story. And for those Quatre fans out there, sorry about the yelling. Quatre had it coming. He used to be my favorite character and I still love him, but this character wouldn't like him all the time.

Oh! One last note. I might need a beta soon because I'm iffy about some of my transitions. So I'll be looking around for one after my college applications are done and will spend time fixing my earlier chapters. I might also offer my services as a beta, so leave remarks on that as well.

Chow! And this time, I shall leave for real.

**Chapter Three: One Bad Decision and a Headache Inducing Quandary**

Dark light filtered through the window of Ray's room, casting a grey aura around her furniture. The weather was cloudy, with little light penetrating the thick layer of clouds floating across the sky. From Ray's vantage point on her bed, it also looked like a gust of wind was stirring Mother Nature into a wild frenzy. The clock on Ray's desk blinked seven in the morning, greeting Ray's half shut eyes with a bright flare of electronic green light. Ray stretched luxuriously, pulling her arms above her head. It was November twenty sixth, the first day of break at Ray's school, and the day Ray was heading home.

"I can't believe I have to drive Duo, Quatre and Trowa home today. And there isn't a single bus from Umass to Mount Holyoke, so I have to go to Amherst to pick them all up." Ray disentangled the small bit of her brown and cream blanket that had wrapped around her legs, kicking it back against the foot of her bed. The down comforter swelled up like a puffer fish, deflating once it hit the bureau behind Ray's bed. Ray hadn't slept well and was still reeling from Duo's call six days ago. She couldn't believe Duo had made up his mind so quickly.

_Class had ended twenty minutes late, almost as if the teacher was making up for being twenty minutes late. Ray groaned, knowing that she'd have to go to Wilder for lunch to bum the quarters off Beth that she needed to pay the meter in the parking lot next to her education class at UMASS. The phone rang while Ray was walking down the steps toward the library's entrance. It was Duo Maxwell._

"_Maxwell! That was fast! I just spoke to you this morning. What is up?"_

"_I got Quatre to say yes and Trowa doesn't care."_

"_How the hell did you get them to agree to come to my place so fast?"_

"_I just said it is what I wanted and they both agreed. I mean, I knew Quatre would agree if I said something like that, but Trowa…" Ray could feel Duo shake his head as his voice shook with mock graveness. "Trowa is a real piece of work. I never could understand him."_

"_But what about you? Even you weren't sure that coming to my place was such a hot idea! Did you get over it that quickly?"_

"_What can I say? At least all those homophobic people at your place will put a barrier between me and the guys if I don't want anything to happen."_

"_That can't be the only reason you are coming to my house."_

"_Well, little one." Ray heard Duo's voice rise, knowing from the sudden change in his tone that he was about to say something vague or divert the conversation to a new topic._

"_Some things just feel like they should happen."_

"_Maxwell! This is a direct order from one friend to another! Tell me what you are saying now or I won't pick you up on the twenty sixth!"_

"_No way. I know you will pick me up even if I don't say anything."_

_Ray paled, cursing out loud for having become so predictable. "Maxwell! You don't think it is because you want me to help you, or because you can deal with two problems at once under my roof? Or that you just don't want to deal with getting them together at another location where I won't be present?"_

"_At this point, that really isn't relevant."_

"_You are so impossible!" Groaning, Ray quickened her stride, opening the library door and stepping on to the gray pavement leading past Clapp science building. Clapp's brick façade came into view, shrinking as Ray turned away from it and toward a long stretch of half dead grass leading past Mary Lyon's gray, marble headstone. Passing the black fence bordering Mary Lyon's grave, Ray sighed._

"_What is the matter, Ray?" Duo queried._

"_I'm just wondering when I should come pick you up."_

"_Any time after nine in the morning should work. Thanks doll." Duo said, emphasizing the word doll in what seemed to Ray like Duo's odd brand of mocking humor. Duo's voice rose and fell heavily, causing Ray to picture the casual manner in which he always smiled when joking._

"_Just go. Now! Before I get angry and decide to press the matter." Ray's tone was dark and matter of fact, similar to Dark Vader's tone while he was giving a speech to his subordinates. _

"_Okay. Okay! I didn't think me wanting to come to your place would be so offensive!" Porter hall appeared to Ray's left, its brick façade looking worn and old. Ray continued walking, passing Blanchard hall's red, brick exterior before hanging up._

"_That man really irritates me!" Ray mumbled, eliciting a few strange looks from a group of girls milling about Blanchard. Blushing, Ray walked on to the large stretch of grass comprising Skinner Green, passing the girls to head toward Wilder. Blanchard's handicap ramp disappeared behind Ray, replaced a few seconds later by Wilder's ratty, red brick façade._

"_Damn it!" Ray shouted, seeing her friend Beth walking a fair distance behind her. "Why are all these buildings made of red brick?!" _

"_Not one of your better days?" Helen quipped, walking past Ray to slide her card through the card reader near Wilder's left entrance._

"_You have no idea." _

Ray slid cautiously off her bed, blinking back the thoughts surfacing in her mind. She was in no mood to deal with the dreadful ordeal that awaited her at home. She was still mad at herself for inviting Duo, Quatre, and Trowa to her house. While Ray had initially thought it was a good idea, the more she thought about it, the worse it seemed. For starters, Ray didn't know how her family would react if Duo hooked up with Trowa or Quatre while they were home. Ray already felt like a black hole had sucked all the joy out of her life and put her in a perpetual lock down. If Ray's body was running any version of windows, she knew it would crash the second she got home. It was hard enough for Ray to go home knowing that her mother wouldn't openly support her lesbianism in front of her family. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she had to monitor the potential development of more same sex relationships on top of everything else. Ray's nerves were also shot from fatigue, which she knew would not get better at home.

Unfortunately, Ray knew that as tired as she was, she had to keep her promise to her mother and go home. Both Ray's mother and she would be upset if she didn't go home. It was too late for Ray to back out and Ray had promised her mother a short visit during the holidays. Ray stepped around a pile of research books on hadith, quickly running a hand through her messy hair. Having successfully navigated past the books, Ray crept around a blanket next to her bed, her right shoulder brushing against her black and gray clothes hanger. Ray allowed her thoughts to drift, eventually refocusing them on what was left to pack.

Most of the clothes Ray was bringing home were already packed, having been selected the night before. Ray glanced around her room to make sure everything she needed was in easy reach before stripping to take a shower. Putting on a pink, terrycloth robe, Ray grabbed her face wash, ocean scented, Suave shampoo and her yogurt and honey body wash, throwing a stained, white towel over them. She slipped into her black shower sandals, walking down Porter hall's white hallway. Ray passed a few closed doors, briefly wondering why the kitchen door to the left of her room was closed again. Could the sink have been filled with disgusting dishes that no one had washed? Or had some jerk once again forgotten to clean the sink while she was emptying half solid cereal remains into the sink? And people thought an all girls' school could never be this messy!

Stifling a laugh, Ray entered the bathroom, stepping across the blue and yellow tiles adorning the floor. Within a few seconds, Ray had tossed her towel over one of the two yellow partitions separating the changing area from a large tub. The bottle of Suave shampoo was tossed casually into a corner of the shower alongside her face wash and her body wash. Stepping back out of the shower, Ray entered the toilet stall on the farthest left side of the room. Since none of the three sinks were occupied, Ray leaned forward to see if the other stalls were occupied.

Much to Ray's surprise, a pair of brown loafers shifted slightly in the stall on the far right side of the bathroom. Ray paid the shoes little heed, only thinking that the person in the stall was wise not to have used the stall in the middle of the bathroom. It never locked, among other things.

The bathroom's other occupant stood up, flushed the toilet and threw open the stall door gently. Two brown loafers clicked across the floor, followed by the static-like rush of tap water. Ray quickly finished, flushing the toilet and throwing open her door. Those shoes were starting to look awfully familiar.

"Quatre?!" Ray gasped, at a loss for words. She hadn't expected to see Quatre for at least another two hours.

"Ray! Fancy meeting you here." Quatre turned off the faucet, looking around for a towel. Ray shook her head apologetically, mumbling quickly that her college didn't provide students with napkins. Quatre smiled, understandingly wiping his hands against his khaki pants. Ray looked at his white shirt and the purple vest he always wore on top of it, blushing.

Quatre glanced at her robe, a blush spreading across his face as well. Ray stood in silence, watching as Quatre's navy blue eyes dropped to the floor faster than an anchor traveling to the bottom of a lake.

"So what are you doing here?" Ray ventured, breaking the silence while stepping into the shower. Stripping, Ray hung her robe on the dressing room door, pulling the white, plastic shower curtain across the divide between the changing room and the shower.

"I felt bad making you drive all the way to Amherst College to pick me up. I also thought making Duo walk from UMASS to Amherst was a little far, considering it took you half an hour to walk there that one time you missed the bus. And as for Trowa, since he goes to Hampshire College with Heero, I just hailed a cab and picked him up on the way over."

Ray turned on the water, stepping back to let it warm up. The water hissed down the shower's walls, tinkling down a small drainpipe in the bottom of the shower.

"How the hell did you get in? Only one percent of our student body is male and it is seven in the morning!"

"The front door of your dorm opens every morning and lets people in. It was only a matter of time before we could enter."

"True. And you guys are Gundam pilots. Getting past our card reader shouldn't be hard for any of you." One of Ray's hands pushed past the shower curtain, gingerly testing the water's temperature. Satisfied, Ray stepped into the water, allowing a huge smile to cross her face. She squeezed a dollop of Suave shampoo onto her left hand, closing her eyes and rubbing vigorously at her scalp. Ray heard Quatre back up against one of the three white, metal shelves on the far right side of the room. She giggled, causing Quatre to shift back against the wall between a mirror and the shelves.

"Quatre." Queried Ray, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. The shampoo pooled like white foam at her feet, swirling away on the crest of a small pool of water. "How do you feel about this whole arrangement? Is coming to my place okay?"

Quatre sighed, taken aback by Ray's question. Ray heard the metal shelves sing in response to Quatre's nervous movements and began applying more shampoo to her scalp.

"What do you mean, Ray? Duo asked me. You know what I'd think."

"I know, and I'm asking you to be completely honest with me. I didn't ask Duo to come to my house until six days before I was leaving campus."

"I'll bet Duo already told you what he thought I'd feel."

Ray nodded, rinsing her hair once more. When Ray finished, she drizzled body wash onto a small sponge already in the shower and began scrubbing her body.

"Yes, Quatre. Duo was very clear about your feelings concerning the matter."

"I knew he would do something like that." Quatre laughed, his high pitched, tenor voice resonating throughout the bathroom. Ray called out to Quatre to be quiet, bringing a hand to her lips. Quatre covered his mouth obediently before speaking again. "Yes, Duo is quite right. He knows me quite well."

"Then how do you feel about coming to my house with Duo and Trowa?"

"Well, you know I don't mind. I'm even a little nervous, to be truthful."

"Why nervous, Quatre?"

"You know, when a guy is in love and faced with an obstacle," Quatre paused, reflecting shortly upon the words he was about to say. Quatre didn't know if he should reveal his feelings to Ray. In Quatre's opinion, Ray wasn't the best person to share secrets with. "He gets nervous and can't control the emotions he is experiencing."

"What was that, Quatre? I'm really bad at blocking out background noise and the loud splatters that the soapy water running off my sponge is making blocked out your words."

Frowning, Quatre decided not to tell Ray everything he was feeling unless she pressed. Moments like these always reminded Quatre why he couldn't trust Ray with his feelings. Right now, Quatre was also reading a mixture of anger, confusion and trepidation from Ray that left him unsure if she was stable enough to help him with his problem. The strange thing was that Quatre had no idea why an emotion like anger was surfacing in the midst of confusion and anxiety. Was Ray angry at something? Would Ray take her anger out on Quatre if he wasn't careful?

Keeping these thoughts in mind, Quatre decided to refocus the conversation on Ray. He wanted to understand what was causing her emotions.

"I'm nervous, Ray. Wouldn't you be nervous if you were in the same situation?"

"Yes, I would be. But what does that have to do with you?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe that would help you refocus on the conversation. And plus, I have all break to deal with my problem. This is Duo we are talking about. If he continues keeping his façade, it won't take a genius to understand why I will be a good match for him."

"True. If anyone can get under Duo's façade it is you, Quatre."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ray. Speaking of which, is there anything wrong with you? I'm sensing a lot of anger and unease coming from you."

Ray turned off the shower, having just washed her face wash off her face. Why would Quatre ask her about her feelings while they were talking about his? Couldn't Quatre let other people focus on him for once?

"Quatre, I feel weird. We were just talking about you. Is it necessary to talk about me?"

"I'm not going through anything different than any gay guy goes through. The emotions will be a little weird for a while, but I'm confident I can handle it."

"Quatre, you can't even handle being home with your family for an extended period of time. You are still angry at your father over the whole test tube baby episode because he got mad at you for going off to fight a war he thought you didn't need to fight. So don't go telling me that I have emotions that you think I need to deal with. I'll deal with them when I'm ready. So I'm angry and nervous. I'm going home and my Iranian family, aside from my grandfather, who is now dead, and one aunt, have never been to the United States. You do the math! So I feel completely justified in telling you that now is not the time to deal with it! I will not go into more detail about this now because I need to go back to my room and change for the trip home. So either you talk about yourself, or this conversation is over!"

"I'm sorry that I upset you, Ray. But I just don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Hey, wait a minute, Quatre. You are supposed to be the open pilot, the one that always shares his emotions with his friends. Since when did you stop telling people how you felt?"

"Ray, don't put me on the spot like this. I implore you." Quatre twisted uncomfortably, the edges of the metal shelves poking into his right shoulder. "I think of you as a good friend, but haven't you ever wondered why you aren't the first person that I come to with my thoughts, even when you are the only one of my friends not engaged in a conversation or busy with homework?"

Ray's face became emotionless as a fist of sadness clawed at her heart. What was Quatre getting at? Why were Quatre's words making Ray feel so uncomfortable?

"No. I don't. And I'm almost afraid to ask why, but part of me, this sadistic part of me, wants to know." Ray swallowed uncomfortably, stepping into the changing stall. Picking up the towel and wrapping the sponge in it, Ray stepped into her robe. "So go ahead, Quatre. Tell me what you think."

"Ray. I don't want to hurt your feelings. Please don't take this the wrong way."

"Quatre. Quit stalling. My girlfriend tells me this all the time as well. Why?"

"You don't always pay attention to what people say. "

"I do not do that! I try my hardest to remember!" Annoyed, Ray tightened the sash on her robe.

"How did I know you would be affronted by what I said?"

"Quatre, please. I'm sorry. I just want you to share your feelings with me. I promise I'll listen. But the bathroom isn't the place to have this conversation. We've probably woken up the entire floor with our yelling. And the housekeeper is probably on her way upstairs. I can hear her music faintly."

Ray gathered her face wash, shampoo and body wash, stepping quickly out of the shower. She motioned for Quatre to give her ten minutes to change, stepping across the hall to her room. Ray quickly hung her towel, her robe and the sponge in her closet, pulling on a pair of blue jeans. Throwing on a simple white, v-neck shirt and a bra, Ray stepped out into the hallway. Quatre spotted Ray and entered her room.

The clock read seven forty am. Ray put on a pair of brown hoop earrings with three – one gold layer, one brown layer and one bronze layer – circles. She began brushing her hair while Quatre spoke.

"Ray. Promise me you'll listen and won't repeat any of this to anyone."

"I promise. Trust me."

Quatre swallowed uncomfortably. "Well, Ray, I was a bit surprised by the invitation. I thought Duo would run and hide like he always does. I didn't expect him to confront me like he did and propose a solution to the problem. It was weird. It still is weird because I thought someone else had given Duo the idea or roped him into inviting me to your place."

It was Ray's turn to feel uncomfortable as a wave of discomfort twisted her gut. Ray shifted slightly, just enough to catch Quatre's attention.

"Ray. Is something the matter?"

"Quatre. Isn't this supposed to be about you? Stop asking me questions."

"But I could have sworn you twitched when I said that."

"Nonsense. Just continue."

Quatre frowned, knowing that Ray was hiding something from him. At some point during the weekend, Quatre would have to pull whatever Ray was hiding out of her. Quatre was now sensing too much discomfort for him to leave Ray alone for too much longer. Clearing his head, Quatre shoved the strong emotions he was feeling to the back of his mind.

"You know, I half thought Duo would fall off the face of the planet for longer than just the holidays. He goes to UMASS. None of us go there, so we don't have to see him if he doesn't want us to. I worry about him, all alone in that big college. So of course I asked him over. Anyone would if they have the history we do. I mean, I did sense a lot of guilt, confusion and sadness coming from him when I asked, and half of me wants to say that something got to him before I did. Duo does have a past, you know."

"I know. And part of me is scared about that too. But Quatre, you know him a hell of a lot better than I do. And I know that you often spend more time focusing on other people than you do yourself. So maybe Duo needs people to spend time with him and really get to know him. I know you can do that well. Granted, you'd be getting in touch with his outgoing, talkative side, but it could do him a world of good. Don't sweat it."

"Thanks Ray. I would totally date you if I wasn't going after Duo."

Ray laughed. "Don't go there, man. Don't go there."

"I know. You are taken. But sometimes a man likes to think of what would have happened had he lead a slightly different life."

"Or what I would be like if I lead a different life." Blushing, Ray packed her comb, face wash, deodorant toothbrush, and toothpaste into a small, black bag. "However, there isn't time for this now. We have to go. Help me carry my bags downstairs." Ray grabbed her computer bag, shifting its straps over her shoulders. A thought suddenly caught Ray's attention. "Where have Trowa and Duo been hanging out all this time?"

Quatre's face twisted in reflection for a short second. "I think they are in Porter's common room. Last I saw, Trowa was leaning against a wall with his arms crossing his chest and one foot slightly elevated. Duo was just lounging kinda spread eagled on a couch."

"I can just picture everyone's reaction to their presence. Two guys there without an escort, who somehow got into the dorm without a card." Ray laughed quietly. "If this were any other dorm, I might be feeling like my ass was going to be handed to me in a few minutes."

"Don't sweat it. They are Gundam pilots. They know how to handle this."

"That is what worries me the most."

Quatre laughed, picking up Ray's Islander bag full of clothes. Ray handed him her fancy boots, picking up her toiletries and her laundry bag. Turning off the light, the two of them left the room, Ray making a mental note to pick up her purse after her first trip to her car.


	4. Smokey Love: A Breakfast Escapade

**Author's Note:** Microsoft Word hates me, so I lost part of the document. But fear not, it was only my intro stating that I don't own Gundam Wing. Apparently Microsoft Word hates my introductions. So enjoy the story. And I still don't own Gundam Wing.

Trowa was hard to write because he's stoic. I just waged an internal battle between his emotions to get around his quiet demeanor. I'm quiet, so I know how it is to keep your emotions to yourself. Hopefully, you guys will like it.

**Smokey Love: A Breakfast Escapade**

Trowa stared at the wall opposite him, his one visible, green eye roving the kitchen disinterestedly. Duo stretched languidly along the back of the brown couch on which he was sitting, his skinny arms pulling his back vertically across the top of the couch. No students were in the lounge because it was only seven in the morning, one of the rare moments where students were sleeping instead of doing homework.

Zeroing in on Duo, Trowa shifted slightly. Duo pointedly ignored Trowa, glancing toward the locked kitchen door behind him. A cold chill ran up Trowa's spine, heightening the discomfort he was feeling around Duo. Although Trowa liked Duo, talking about his emotions was not his strong point. Hell, Trowa wasn't even sure if dating Duo would go over well. Everyone knew that Duo was talkative and cheerful, both of which Trowa wasn't. If anything, Trowa was more introverted, quiet and moody than all of the Gundam pilots except Heero. In fact, Trowa was half expecting Duo to make a crack about his silent demeanor to break the quiet. And like always, Trowa would stare emptily at Duo to mask the feelings pulsing behind his stoic heart.

Duo coughed, running a hand through his dark brown braid. Bored, Duo continued wrapping his braid around his finger, twirling it absently in his hand. Trowa's heart soared beneath his emotionless façade, rising further with each twist of Duo's braid. It was all Trowa could do to keep himself from impulsively pulling Duo's braid.

Trowa moved toward the front of the room, taking a seat on one of the three yellow armoires surrounding the television. Duo raised his eyebrows at Trowa's move, grinning.

"So Mr. Sentinel finally decided to take a break and stop standing guard by that window?" Laughing, Duo let go of his braid. All three feet of Duo's braid swung like a pendulum across Duo's black shirt, pulling gentle ripples across the tight fabric of Duo's shirt. Trowa straightened instantly, warning himself to keep a neutral expression on his face. Duo tugged at his black jeans, throwing his black shoes over the arm of the couch. Finally comfortable, Duo slid back against the couch, purring satisfactorily. It was almost as if Duo was tempting Trowa to reach out and sink his fingers into that irresistible braid. Or maybe it was Trowa who was imagining how sexy it would be if he was the first Gundam pilot to undo Duo's hair tie. Trowa's fingers itched with desire. Unfortunately, Trowa knew that touching Duo's braid at this moment in time would only send Duo reeling back into his shell. Damn that shell! Why did Duo have to be so protective of his braid anyway? It wasn't like it was a memento from his past, was it? As far as Trowa knew, Duo only wore his braid because it was convenient, right?

"Hello! Earth to Trowa! Earth to Trowa!" Trowa blinked, aware that he had spaced out for a few moments. Duo's hand waved frantically in front of Trowa's face in an attempt to bring him back to reality. "Mr. Soldier slacking off on the job?" Quipped Duo, a smile spreading across his face.

Trowa squirmed internally. Duo could be so dense sometimes.

"Just resting." Trowa said in an even monotone. Nodding, Duo moved to take the armoire next to Trowa. Duo stared at the three tables in the kitchen, rubbing his stomach.

"Trowa! I'm hungry. When are they serving breakfast?"

"Duo, it is only seven ten. Most people aren't up yet. Go read the sign on the kitchen door. I have no idea."

"But Trowa!" Duo's eyes narrowed, focusing their hungry sparkle on Trowa's one uncovered eye. Trowa melted faster than butter in a microwave, placing his arms across his chest to stem the emotions rushing through his body. Duo shifted slightly, assuming the patented slouch he adopted when whining and hungry. Pathetic as Duo looked curved into a small "c", Trowa couldn't help feeling sympathetic toward Duo's plight.

"Make something yourself." Trowa said, forcing himself to remain characteristically unsympathetic toward Duo's plight.

Duo's shoulders slumped in mock defeat, sliding down the couch's armrest. Trowa smiled briefly, quickly reassuming his stoic mask.

"I'll get you something if you really want Duo. Just don't expect any more favors for the rest of the day."

"Thanks Trowa. Do you know what there is to eat around this joint?"

Trowa nodded a quick no. Frowning, Duo shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make do with what there is." Duo stood up and moved toward the fridge.

"Are you going to eat other people's food?"

Duo nodded. "As a kid, I learned to make do with what was in front of me."

"Fine by me."

Duo opened the fridge across from the kitchen door, removing a carton of eggs. Walking to a nearby stove, Duo placed the eggs on the stove. A few seconds later, Duo opened a draw and pulled out a frying pan and a plastic spatula. Turning on the stove, Duo cracked two eggs into the pan with a satisfying sizzle.

"Nothing like fresh eggs in the morning to wake a man up!" Duo grinned. "Hey Trowa, have I ever cooked you breakfast before?"

Nodding no, Trowa stood up to lean against the wall again. "Well I promise you, you'll never have tasted anything better." Trowa laughed internally, fondly remembering the mess of foods Duo used to eat for his meals when they were together in a safe house. Surely today wouldn't be any different.

"Hey Trowa! Do you like salsa on your eggs?" Trowa winced and decided to ignore Duo. "No response. Fine! Salsa it is. And while I'm at it, I'm just going to add a little mushroom, green pepper, and this random blue cheese I found in the way back of the fridge."

"Duo, are you sure the cheese is okay?"

"It doesn't smell bad, why?"

"Just curious." Trowa fell silent again. A few minutes passed before the unmistakable, heavy odor of eggs and cheese permeated the common room.

"So how long do you think it'll take Quatre to come back downstairs?"

"No idea."

"Well, at least we get to spend time together, right Trowa?"

Trowa nodded. "Cat got your tounge, Trowa?"

"Duo, maybe you should pay attention to those eggs you are cooking." The smell of burnt egg rose from the pan, filling the room with a sulfuric stench. Duo panicked, hurriedly switching off the burner and tossing the pan into the sink. Several inventive curses left Duo's mouth.

"Duo, it is okay. The fire alarm didn't go off, right?" A loud wail, plaintive and mocking, startled Duo into bumping his head on a cabinet. The alarm sounded like a young child gratingly taunting another child into submission.

"Up for breakfast, Trowa?" Smiling sheepishly, Duo shoveled a partially burnt egg into his mouth. Duo coughed a little at the taste, grimacing while the egg went down his throat.

"So? Official verdict?" Trowa couldn't help but smile for a second. Duo caught Trowa's smile and laughed.

"Not half bad."

"Okay. I think I'll try one too." Duo handed Trowa the other egg, waiting eagerly for his reaction. After one bite, Trowa put the egg down. "Duo, that is disgusting!"

"Hey man! Food is food!"

"Duo, I hear footsteps. We should go outside."

"I can't let all this good food go to waste Trowa!" Duo groaned, stretching out the first syllable of Trowa's name theatrically.

"Duo, you amaze me." Trowa sighed, walking out the common room door.

"Are you going to leave the dorm when there is good food to be had?" Shouted Duo.

Trowa paused, tempted to return. It wasn't every day that he got to spend time alone with Duo. However, the fire alarm was ringing and Trowa was pretty sure someone was moving inside the kitchen. Trowa tensed, listening as the kitchen door opened. A young girl with brown hair and pale skin stepped out, heading for the exit. Her white apron rustled with each step she took. She ignored Duo and Trowa as she left, briefly glancing over her shoulder to see if Duo and Trowa were following.

"We should leave." Remarked Trowa. Duo nodded reluctantly. "You are no fun Trowa!"

"We can always eat that food outside."

"Without forks?"

Trowa made a face, quickly replacing it with his stoic mask. "Without forks."

Duo smiled, ruffling Trowa's hair teasingly. Trowa's single, visible eye seemed to glare at Duo menacingly, as if it could melt Duo's hand with its anger. Duo recoiled, laughing.

"Let us go out this window." Duo opened a window next to the kitchen door, a mischievous shine filling his eyes.

Trowa could barely restrain his emotions, using a quick nod of his head to keep them under control. Duo grabbed the frying pan, climbing out the ground floor window on to the grass below.

"I've always wanted to eat breakfast outside!" Shouted Duo gleefully, pulling Trowa out of the window. Trowa followed Duo, shaking his head all the while.


End file.
